Harry Potter and the Wizard's Debt
by RavenGryffendor
Summary: set in Harry's sixth year. He deals with Sirius death, more characters become actively involved in his life, a few new secrets revealed, an enemy becomes unwanted but potentially necessary ally, and more. my first fanfic...we'll see how it goes.
1. Painful Memories

Harry Potter and the Wizard's Debt Chapter 1 "Painful Memories"  
  
All was quiet in the neighborhood of Little Whining, Surry on that late summer's night. Not one thing was out place to disturb this seemingly normal little town except one extraordinary boy found in the smallest bedroom of 4 Pivet Drive. You see, this boy with unruly brown hair and deep green eyes hidden behind wrimhorn glasses was a wizard by the name of Harry Potter. He lay awake wrapped in sweat clothes that were too big for him and breathing heavily from a reoccurring nightmare that he's been having all summer about his godfather, Sirius, falling into an archway known as "The Veil" in the Department of Mysteries. The scene played through his mind like a movie as he recalled rushing to the Department with his friends and then finding it was a trap where Voldemort and death eaters were trying to get a hold of a prophecy. Many people came from the Order to help fight the death eaters, but his friends got hurt, and he remembered seeing Sirius battle with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and he got hit in the chest with a curse and fell gracefully through air and disappeared behind the veil. It was as if time had stopped at that moment, and Harry tried to get to Sirius, but Remus Lupin had struggled to hold him back.  
As Harry wiped his tear stained face, he glared out his window into the starless night recalling his last meeting in Dumbledore's office where he raged over everything that had built up inside of him over the past year. All the anger, all the frustrations from that Umbridge woman, and lessons from Snape, everything that had been kept from him, all of it seemed to intensify as he threw things and broke things in the Headmaster's office. During that time, he also heard the prophecy that was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries that he was to either kill the most feared wizard of all time or be murdered by him. All the memories flooded his mind, and a new wave of bitter tears began to roll down his face.  
He walked over aimlessly to his bed and began stroking Hedwig's feathers. She cooed soothingly and nipped him on his finger affectionately. He let out a heavy sigh and drifted off into another trouble sleep.  
Harry awoke the next morning with his scar slightly burning. He wondered what why it was hurting, but before he could think on it any longer, several owls were impatiently pecking at the window. Harry heaved himself off his bed and slowly trudged over to open the window. One of the owls ruffed up its feathers importantly, dropped the letter it was carrying, and quickly left. There was a small owl that was hooting noisily and zooming around Harry's head while the others waited patiently on his bed to be relieved of their letters. Harry held out his hand and quickly grabbed hold of the small menacing owl before it could disturb any of the Dursley's.  
The Dursley's had taken Lupin and Mad Eye Moody's threats pretty seriously and had forced Harry to write them so they wouldn't have those freaks show up in their house. Other than that, the Dursley's pretty much ignored Harry which was fine with him, but they made him stay in his room and out of sight so he couldn't attract anything else to cause their poor Duddykins any trouble. Harry let out an aggravated sigh; he was tired of being cooped up in his room all day. He needed to go out and to clear his head.  
He pushed the thought out of his head as an owl hooted irritably. Harry untied the letters from the owls, gave them some of Hedwig's water before they flew off. Harry stared blankly at the two owls that remained and refused to move. One of them pecked sharply at Harry's hand and let out a low screech. Harry sighed. He figured they must have been waiting for a response from him.  
He looked down at the pile of letters on his bed and picked up the one he knew to be from Ron.  
  
Harry, Hey Mate. It's been kinda quiet over here right now. Mums been keeping me and Ginny busy with cleaning. We're going to -ya know- later for more cleaning. I expect we'll get to see ya soon, don't let the muggles get ya down. Fred and George have been busy inventing things for their joke shop. They're real hush hush about it but they tried to get me and Ginny to try some things. Ginny couldn't feel anything for almost an hour even when she put her hand on a hot stove. Gave Mum a bit of a scare and she about killed Fred and George. But they shrugged it off. They're still mad about not being let into the order. By the way, did you get your owls yet? I got mine this morning. I got 5 ½ owls with an 'O' in Care of Magical Creatures and DADA thanks to you, Mate. Hermione wrote and said she got all 'O' of course. She's on holiday in Rome with her family, but she'll be back before the end of July. Got something to tell ya that we figured out with the improvements Fred and George made on their extendable ears. Can't tell ya here though. I'll find out about having you come over here soon. Hang in there.  
Ron Harry sighed as he tossed the letter with all the other ones he had received from the Weasleys' and the Order and even Dobby. Most of them were along the same lines of 'I hope you're OK' 'Let us know if the Dursley's are treating you bad.' None of them said anything about what was going on in the wizarding world or what Voldemort was doing, but then again, a part of it didn't seem to matter, he wasn't even sure if wanted to know. After all, it had cost him his parents, and Cedric Diggory, and now the closest thing he had to a father was gone. Sirius. An overwhelming amount of guilt filled his thoughts. "It's all my fault," he thought to himself. "If I hadn't 'played the hero'.if I had tried harder to learn occulemency. If I was stronger.If I."  
  
Another thought entered his mind about what could have happened to his friends when they ventured to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Another owl suddenly flew into his room, dropped a letter at his side and took off again as quickly as it had come. His mind was brought back to the pile of letters in front of him. He looked down at the new letter and saw that it had the Hogwarts crest stamped on it. He new those were probably his owl results, but he didn't care. He took the remaining letters and stuffed them into his trunk and decided to go downstairs for breakfast. 


	2. Running Away

Chapter 2 Running Away  
  
As Harry went down for breakfast, he found the Dursley's already sitting around the kitchen table. Vernon Dursley, a large beefy man with a fat neck and big mustache, was hidden behind the morning newspaper while Dudley could be seen trying to steal a piece of bacon off his father's plate.  
  
Harry chuckled as he remembered in the summer before his first year when Hagrid gave Dudley a pigtail poking out from his already enormous behind. Over the years, he had only grown much wider and a few inches taller to where he only extended more of his weight. He had been put on a diet on previous years, but it had done nothing for him. His mother, Petunia Dursley, would always just say he was big boned and well rounded. Harry new enough about his uncle and aunt not to make any further comments about that out loud.  
  
Harry walked over to the counter to get himself a piece of toast catching the eye of his Aunt Petunia, who gave him a quick, sharp start before returning her gaze back out the window. Harry gave a quick glance to the window and saw MS. Figg, a person who had watched Harry many times when the Dursley's went away on holiday and found out last summer that she was a squib keeping an eye on him for the Order and Dumbledore, fussing over one of her many cats.  
  
He shuffled around irritably over the thought of being watched over like he was some little kid. Hadn't he proved himself over and over again against Voldemort? A sick feeling came over him as he thought about the person who murdered is parents and must later kill him. While lost in thought, Harry accidentally knocked over a glass from the counter that fell to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces as it broke the silence in the room and smashed against the ground.  
  
Vernon whipped his head out from his paper, his face turning a dark shade of puce. He then rounded on Harry and boomed,  
  
"Boy what the hell do you think you are doing?!!" "

It..it was an accident," he stammered out, taken aback by his uncle's fuming temper.

"Accident boy?!" Vernon fumed. "You shouldn't even be down here from your room interrupting a family breakfast!"

"But I wasn't thinking. It accidentally happened."

Vernon cut him off mid-sentence before he could finish. "That's exactly what's wrong with you. You don't think about anyone except for yourself, just like your freak father."  
  
Harry blinked in disbelief at his uncle just before he felt his temper rising in him just at it had in Dumbledore's office. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to have a go at his uncle and now seemed to be his time.  
  
Vernon finished his shouting with, "...just like your father and look where he ended up and who he took with him!"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Harry charged his uncle with full force only to be stopped by the large bulk of man and his fist. Harry toppled backwards and onto the floor. Petunia shrieked as she tried to pull Vernon back. Vernon jerked his arm away and started towards Harry again, but he was quicker. Harry jumped back and pulled out his wand on his uncle.  
  
Vernon froze and stared at the wand in his hand, then fumed, "Put that thing away boy! I know you're not allowed to do magic away from the freak school of yours or you'll get expelled or locked up by that..that ministry of yours!!" His face was a blood shade of burgundy, looking like his eyes were about to pop out and his face to explode.  
  
Harry stood his ground. He didn't care anymore. He was at his breaking point. He had had enough of everything and everyone. He pointed his wand straight at Mr. Dursley and began shaking with all the pent up anger inside of him. Dishes around the kitchen began to break and shatter everywhere; then, before he knew it his scar began to burn. He fell to his knees, and then struggling, forced himself back onto his feet.  
  
A million thoughts raced through his mind, but the one impending thought was that he had to get out of there. He had to get away the Dursley's and then he's figure out what to do. Abruptly interrupting his train of thought, he declared, "I'm leaving. I have to get out of here."  
  
Vernon seemed to found his nerve again and grabbed Harry by the arm, shifting him to the other end of the room and throwing him against the wall and spat, "OH NO YOU DON'T BOY! You're not going anywhere!! You are not leaving this house!" Harry tried to struggle from the grasp his uncle had on him while pinning him against a corner in the wall, but only bruises seemed to be the result from the firm grip. Vernon punched Harry in the stomach to get him from struggling any further.  
  
Harry keeled over from the force of the blow, but quickly got back up to stand. He realized he had just done magic unintentionally and would probably be expelled anyways so what would a little more hurt. Harry grabbed a firm grip on his wand and shouted "IMPENDIA." His uncle was blown backwards and hit the wall adjacent to Harry.  
  
Petunia let out another shriek as she ran over to Vernon's side while Dudley just gaped open-mouthed at Harry and what he had just scene. Petunia berated Vernon by telling him to stop, "We don't need those 'freaks' coming by. Just let him go for now. At least he won't be around for a little while," she pleaded.

Vernon seemed thrilled with the idea and yelled, "Don't ever come back boy and bother our doorstep with you or your kind again!" he added as an afterthought to Harry as he was running up the stairs.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs as if he was jumping over hurtles. He burst into his room and quickly began shoving everything into his trunk. He glanced over to his bed and saw owl with a letter in its beak. Figuring it to be a letter from the Ministry of Magic, he snatched it from the owl and tossed it into his trunk. The owl let out a loud screech, ruffled up it's feathers, and took flight.  
  
Harry rushed over to his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak, then began to pry open the loose floor board and stuffed everything he could into his trunk and slammed it shut. Hedwig was out hunting, so Harry pointed his wand at his cage, shrunk it, performed a lightweight charm on his trunk, and did the same to it, and shoved them into his pocket. He began looking frantically around his room for his Firebolt. He let out a frustrated cry as he remembered it was still chained up in the dungeons at Hogwarts from the fowl Umbridge woman when she banned Harry from quidditch last year. He pulled his invisibility cloak around him and disappeared from 4 Pivet Drive.


	3. Questions, Explanations, Revelations

Chapter 3 Questions, Explanations, Revelations  
  
Harry began running till he reached Magnolia Crescent, and then, he collapsed on the edge of the sidewalk to catch his breath. He could hear his heart breathing in his chest as the previous anger surging through him just moments before began to quiet down. He found himself looking down the same alleyway he had first seen Sirius in his dog form for the first time before his third year at Hogwarts. An intense sadness began creeping over him, but he was quickly shaken back to reality when he heard a loud in the not so far off distance.  
  
Still under the invisibility cloak, he began to look around with his wand held out. Suddenly, he heard the familiar growl of Mad Eye Moody, "The Potter boy is over here." His magical eye began to dance around excitedly in its socket as Moody gave a lopsided grin and barked, "CONSTANT VILLIGENCE Potter,"  
  
Harry began to pull off his invisibility cloak, but Mad Eye reprimanded him snapped, "Not here Potter…not yet. We've got to get you to a safe place."  
  
Two more sounds were heard, and there stood Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.  
Tonks grinned in Harry's direction, "Wother Harry," but was quickly interrupted as Moody stepped in and directed Harry back towards Pivet Drive. But to his surprise, instead of going back to the Dursley's, he was directed into Ms. Figg's house followed closely by Lupin and Tonks.  
  
Harry threw off his cloak and was immediately bombarded by questions.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Why did you use magic?"  
  
"Give us some explanations Potter."  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Questions were being thrown at him left and right, mostly from what appeared to be Moody and a distressed looking Ms. Figg. Harry sat himself down on a couch and slightly winced as he shifted himself into another position. The questions and the rants abruptly stopped and all eyes turned onto Harry. He knew their eyes were piercing down on him as he forced himself to stare at the floor. Lupin sat down next to Harry and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Harry briefly glanced at his former professor, met his eyes, and then quickly turned back to stating blankly at the floor. He was grateful to have the last connection to his family there with him, but the sadness of the events seem to weigh on him even more now.   
  
From his brief glance at Remus, he knew that he hadn't eaten or slept in a week. His sandy brown hair was strewn, and he looked worse then in the previous years before a full moon. Then it hit him. Lupin lost his last friend and was hurting just as much as he was. He was the last marauder; all the others were dead, except Pettigrew, but he was good as dead. Peter Pettigrew betrayed his parents to Voldemort, killed a bunch of people and left Sirius to rot away in Azkaban prison for 12 years even though he was innocent, and had helped Voldemort back to full power. The bitter memory of Peter made Harry clench his fist, but a tear betrayed his anger as it rolled down his cheek.  
  
After a few more moments of awkward silence, he lifted his head and saw Professor McGonagall standing before him with the others in the room still staring down at him. McGonagall took this brief acknowledgement to begin speaking, "Well Mr. Potter. I am glad to see you were found all right." A relieved smile seemed to come across her face but was quickly replaced by a stern glare as she continued, "Would you care to explain yourself?"  
  
Harry hung his head down and sat there in silence. He knew he had unintentionally done magic and that it had happened before, but then he did magic against his uncle and on his school sruff. Maybe one part could be explained away as self-defense, but certainly not the other stuff. His stomach sunk at the thought of not going back to Hogwarts or not seeing his friends Ron and Hermione again.   
  
McGonagall interrupted his thought again as she addressed him a second time, "Well…care to explain what happened? Ms. Figg said she heard raised voices in your house and that she saw the door open and slam shut but could not see anyone coming or leaving. Luckily I was here on watch in my cat form and was able to address the situation quickly. I got news to Lupin and Moody to help find you, The Ministry is in upright state concerning you…Albus is handling Fudge right now as we speak, and thank God Moody's eye can see through invisibility cloaks."  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh, and Lupin gave him a weak smile and a reassuring nudge in the arm. Harry winced slightly from the pain he felt all over especially in his arms and side. He must have been bruised in his prior confrontation with his uncle. Lupin quickly took notice as he observed Harry's expression and leaned in to ask in a concerned tone, "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing," he shot out a little too quickly.  
  
Lupin arched an eyebrow at Harry, shook his head and studied him more intently before finally asking Harry to roll up his sleeves. Harry hesitated, but before he could ever respond, Moody spoke for him, "He has bruises all over his arm."  
  
Harry quickly shot up from the couch and went into another room. He didn't like what had just happened; he was big enough to take it and didn't need the others babying him. He decided it was none of their business. A sour taste came to his mouth as he recalled the fight with his Uncle Vernon. Why couldn't he just have a normal solid figure in his life that he could go to whenever he wanted to with anything he needed. His thoughts went to Sirius, but he pushed them aside before he could shed a tear. Thoughts quickly found themselves to the Weasleys'; they were the closest things he actually had to a real family, but even though he appreciated their concern and all they had done for him, he didn't like being treated like a child. Alone in his thoughts a little while longer, he wondered what the other people in Ms. Figg's house were doing. He slowly got up and wandered back into the room he had previously left. He saw Ms. Figg tending to two of her cats in the kitchen. Tonks, Moody, and Professor McGonagall were nowhere to be seen.   
  
His eyes landed on the slump, defeated figure of Remus Lupin. A feeling of sympathy overcame him as he looked at the last connection to his parents. He knew that this man seated before him has been through everything he had and more and carries a cursed burden that he should not have to had bared. Harry gently strode over to Lupin and sat quietly next to him. Lupin made a sudden jerk of surprise to the boy now sitting on his left. He looked remarkably like James except for his emerald green eyes. He looked like a man who did not have the chance to be a child. Lupin looked down at the young Harry James Potter, forced a light smile, and paused, not sure as to what to do next. He wanted to take care of Harry and tell him how much he wanted to be an active part of his life and that he would be there for him, but as he watched Harry with sad eyes, he remained motionless and helpless, not sure how Harry felt.  
  
Harry was met with an awkward moment as he eyes his ex-professor, wondering what he was thinking. Then in a moment of lapse sanity, he threw himself into Lupin's side and began to cry. After the initial second of shock, Lupin pulled Harry into a firm embrace and held it until Harry slowly pulled himself away and gazed up at him.  
  
Wiping his tear-stained face, he stammered, "I'm sorry Professor Lupin…I just..it just happened…"  
  
Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, call me Remus. I haven't been your professor since third year."  
  
"OK Prof- Remus," Harry stammered.  
  
Lupin smiled and continued, "Don't apologize." He paused trying to find the right words to say. "I know I cannot replace Sirius or your father," he began slowly, "I'm not even suggesting…it's just…Look Harry. When your parents had you, they wanted me to look after you if something happened to them or Sirius…" He abruptly paused as he watched Harry apprehensively. Seeing Harry shift a little awkwardly but not saying anything, he decided to continue. "I can't be much of a father figure Harry, but I care about you a lot. I did from the day I first laid eyes on you and held you in my arms when you were a baby. You are not a kid anymore Harry. I realize that. You've been forced to bear something you never of had to." Suddenly a new train of thought entered Lupin's mind, "I know about the prophecy, not in it's entirety of course, but I know it must add to the burden you bare."  
  
Harry's face sunk at the mention of the prophecy. Before thinking, he spat out, "You have no idea what I carry! NONE!"  
  
Lupin debated whether to back away before Harry exploded or not. He decided it was time Harry expressed some of the stuff he had been suppressing, and that he was going to be there to help him get through it. He braced himself for what was about to happen and began, "I know this is hard on you Harry, but…"  
  
Harry interrupted, "You have no idea how I feel! NO ONE DOES!!" He looked as if he was going to explode. Lupin saw the temper rising in his eyes, not at all surprised remembering his outbursts from the previous year.  
  
Lupin tried to assure Harry, "This is good. You need to let all of this out."   
  
Harry retorted sharply, "Why? Will this make you and all the rest of the Order happy?? …because 'ittle baby Potter,' supposed savior of the wizarding world, is too valuable and precious and delicate. We don't want him to do anything stupid."  
  
"Harry," Remus tried to interrupt, "some of us really do care about you."  
  
But Harry continued to rage, "Look at what happened to those around me. Half of them have been injured or hurt and what about the other half, THEY ARE DEAD! And it's all my fault…," he stammered. You have no idea what it's like knowing you are a danger to anyone who knows you. And it won't go away until Voldemort kills everyone I know. I am better off alone," he ended screaming and dropped to a heap on the floor.  
  
An eerie silence filled the room before Lupin spoke. He knew he needed to again choose his words carefully, but he also knew Harry still had more he needed to empty out. "Harry, this needs to come out; it will be of some help. There are people here to help you…Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, me…we all care about you."  
  
Slamming his fist on the ground, Harry replied, "NO ONE CARES. They're just concerned about their precious hero. Didn't you hear anything I said?! Everyone around me ends up DEAD! Maybe I should just die and then this would stop."  
  
This time it was Lupin's turn to round on Harry. "Do you think you're the only one who has suffered at the hands of Voldemort? Do you actually think that Voldemort would stop because of you being gone? NO! He would just take over the wizarding world faster. I know that the prophecy has something to do about you and Voldemort, but you won't have to face him alone. You are NOT alone. Ron, Hermione, me and many others stand behind you and beside you."  
  
"You're full of it," Harry spat, "You have no idea what the prophecy contains!"  
  
"Lupin cut in, "Stop being so selfish Harry. You're friends and others make their own decisions to fight Voldemort with or without your consent. This entire war is not just about you. And you're friends will stand and fight like they did at the Department of Mysteries. They love you Harry, and as you have heard before, that is magic at it's deepest."  
  
Harry looked as if the wind had just been knocked out of him. For a moment, Harry just stared in shock at Remus; he blinked, and tears began to glide down his cheeks. He pulled himself off the floor, but quickly slumped back to the ground and cried harder than he ever had before. He winced slightly from his bruised body and began shaking. Lupin rushed down to his side. Harry tried to pull back and cried, "I'm so – sorry." Lupin embraced Harry in another firm hug.  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. Voldemort is responsible for all this…"  
  
"But I…" Lupin cut him off, "None of this was your choice; you didn't choose for it to be like this." He gave Harry a strong nod before letting him go and looking at him intently in the eyes. He spoke solemnly, "Harry promise me you will not push everyone that cares about you away. Your parents…Sirius didn't die for you to die or be alone. They died so you could live a life with friends and love. Don't give up Harry or run away. If you do Harry, Voldemort wins. Do you understand that?" He waited to let the words sink in and saw Harry give a slight nod that he understood.   
  
Lupin continued, "Harry don't push others away or shut down. Your friends and you're love for them and theirs for you is part of the magic that you possess in great quantities. It's hard to explain, but Harry you are not alone…not now and not in this war."  
  
Harry looked up Remus and gave a grateful smile as he was helped up to his feet. A new strength began to fill him; he found someone he could turn to. He would not replace Sirius but he was his father's best friend and Sirius' too and he just proved himself that he would be someone important in his life and would be there without babying him or pitying him. Harry felt a warming relief course through his viens at the thought of Remus and the conversation they just had. Lupin gave his first real smile to Harry and then a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.


	4. Stepping Up To The Plate

Chapter 4 Stepping Up To the Plate  
  
Lupin lead Harry into the dining room to discuss the events of earlier that day. Tonks and Mad Eye joined in the conversations as Harry explained the fight and confrontation with his uncle.  
  
Mad Eye growled in anger incoherently, "…those blasted muggles…I'll show them…"  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes and gave Harry a sympathetic smile. Lupin balled up his fists tightly and slowly seethed, "They are going to pay." Harry taken slightly aback by his sudden hostility just realized how much Remus cared about him.  
  
"Harry, we're going to go over and get what's left of your stuff and deal with the Dursley's." Harry looked as if he was going to say something to respond to Lupin, but thought better of it. He quickly followed the others out the front door.  
  
Lupin and Moody stormed up to the Dursley's door and pounded on it so ferociously that it rattled at its hinges. Movement could be heard inside, but it was obvious no one was coming to let them in. Lupin snarled, "Reducto" and the door blasted inward and shredded to fine splinters.  
  
Harry looked up in extreme surprise at this man who had such a gentle countenance just a little earlier was now replaced with the look of an angry lion. He hesitated to move but was prodded forward by an angry moody and Tonks, who wore a bemused look mixed with slight surprise.  
  
Moody whipped out his wand and pointed it at Vernon Dursley and growled, "I told you if you mistreated this boy, we'd come after you…" He roughly mumbled something, a yellow light shot out from the tip of his want, and hit Mr. Dursley in the shoulder, sending him against the wall. Mrs. Dursley shrieked as she ran to where he had landed. Dudley squealed and headed towards the stairs. Moody's magical eye rolled around in its socket, and he quickly sent a stunning spell that hit Dudley. He dropped instantly with a heavy –THUD.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Mr. Dursley now, but before anyone could say or do anything, Harry toppled over with a roar of laughter at the sight of his uncle being turned into an armadillo. Tonks and Lupin glanced curiously at the ball-like figure before them. As they leaned in closer, Petunia screeched, "Get away from me!" She caught a quick glimpse at her son laying the floor and ran to him. "Duddykins….is my baby alright?" She flung her arms around him and let out some muffled whimpers.  
  
Moody motioned for the other to head towards them He ordered Tonks up to Harry's room to get anything else that he left behind. Harry made to follow her, but Lupin held him back. "You deserve to see this Harry."  
  
Harry shifted awkwardly and looked down at his aunt who was watching everyone apprehensively. Moody made a small step towards and Petunia shook but did not move from where she was. He lifted his wand, and Harry watched his Aunt Petunia sprawl herself outward to protect her son. Harry remembered the visions he had of his parents' murder and seeing a jet of green light his his mum as she sacrificed herself for him. At that moment, Harry made a connection between his and aunt and mom that he never thought would happen…she was willing to sacrifice herself for her son just as his mother had done for him.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Harry stepped in front of his aunt, looked determinedly at Moody, and firmly said, "No."  
  
"Move aside Potter. We need to teach these muggles a lesson."  
  
"No," Harry said more forcibly. "I will not let you."  
  
Moody took one step and then he was blown backwards by some strong force. He eyed him suspiciously still gripping his wand tightly, while Lupin looked at him with mild shock. The woman on the floor stared into his emerald green eyes for the first time Harry could remember searching for something.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence, Tonks came bumbling down the stairs and looked on at the frozen figures before her. She quickly grabbed Remus by the arm and shoved Moody, and he reluctantly lowered his wand but not before sending a quick jet of light in Mr. Dursley's direction causing him to fly zigzags across the room. Harry noticed his aunt purse her lips but said nothing as she got to her feet. She briskly went into another room without a word, and then when she entered the room again, she was holding a thin stick in her hand. She addressed Remus in a forcible calm manner, "Bring him back now."  
  
With a flick of his wand, Dudley lay frozen in shock on the floor while his eyes darted around to everyone around him eyeing them apprehensively. She pointed at the armadillo zooming around the room, and he fell to the ground with a rattling as a disheveled Vernon Dursley appeared back into his fat human form.  
  
As soon as Vernon could stand, he rounded on Harry. Remus Lupin stepped quickly in front of Harry and pointed his wand at Mr. Dursley's chest. In a dangerous voice, Lupin snarled, "Don't you ever lay another finger on Harry or I assure you, you will wish you were never born."  
  
Vernon blinked and tried to yell, but nothing could escape his lips. Petunia glanced worriedly at her husband and pulled him to step backwards.  
  
Harry, in a state of utter bewilderment, gawked at his aunt and spluttered, "How…what…? She gave him an annoyed sigh but walked over to him, put a delicate hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you." Harry lowered his gaze but said nothing, still trying to process seeing his aunt with a wand. He became lost in his thoughts for a moment, then recalling the howler she received last year that he later found out was from Dumbledore, he muttered, "Remember my last," out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Petunia and Lupin exchanged looks briefly, and then Remus spoke in a strained voice, "My apologies Petunia. We are going to take Harry here for the summer. I expect he'll be able to come back next year and everything will be in better order." Petunia nodded her agreement, but Vernon's face was quickly rising to a shade of puce and fumed, "That boy will not be returning here!" He looked at his wife for support, but she sent him a cold, hard glare that would have done McGonagall proud.  
  
Vernon shook his head puzzled and bellowed, "Get out of my house you freaks!" In a moment of desperate stupidity, he began chunking anything he could find at the wizards.  
  
Several jets of light went flying across the room at once and landed on their target simultaneously. What everyone saw was a petrified Mr. Dursley with walrus teeth down to the floor, pink bubble-gum hair, and a half transfigured skunk, tail and all. Everyone, with the exception of the Dursley's, doubled over in a fit of laughter.  
  
Dudley tried hiding behind his mother, placing a firm grip on his porky behind and whimpering slightly. Remus collected himself and told Petunia, "We'll be going now and someone will be in touch later about…" he trailed off not finishing the statement. Lupin enlarged the fireplace, handed Harry some floo powder, and told him to shout "The Burrow." He did as he was told and was swallowed by an enormous, hazy green flame. He tumbled head first into the familiar burrow and was greeted by the surprised faces of the Weasleys.  
  
Harry heaved himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He always hated floo powder, and he never seemed to be able to land even halfway gracefully. He straightened his glasses and looked at the Weasley's who were looking at him with mild shock.  
  
"Erm…hi.." he said awkwardly.  
  
Molly bustled over to Harry and enraptured him with an enormous hug. "Hello, Harry dear. So nice to see you…" she said, still not letting go of him.  
  
Fred and George, followed by Ron got up from the table and made their way towards them. "Mum, you're suffocating him."  
  
"I'll think he'll be dead soon. Hey Harry can I have your eyes once they've bugged out," George smirked.  
  
Molly sent a fierce glare to the twins as she lessened her embrace on Harry. He breathed freely and was greeted by a clap on the shoulder by Ron, "Hey Mate. Good to see ya. Whatcha doin here?"  
  
"Yes, Harry dear, "Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "What are you doing here? Did something happen? "Are you ok?"  
  
Harry was flooded with so many questions at once, but before he got a chance to respond, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks apparated behind Harry. Mrs. Weasley quickly stood up and yelled, "Alright everyone upstairs, NOW!"  
  
"But Mum…" the twins whined. "We are of age. You can't make us leave." Mrs. Weasley glare shot daggers at her sons.  
  
"I want ALL of you to go straight up stairs NOW and help Harry settle in. We will come and get you when we are done." She could see the indignant looks on all the faces of her children glaring back at her, but her voice had a tone of finality, and they thought it was better not to argue seeing as they could get a few questions answered from Harry.  
  
Harry followed the twins and Ron up the stairs, followed by a quiet Ginny Weasley. The group trudged up a few more flight of steps when they finally entered Ron's room at the top of the house. They all filed into the room, and Harry was filled with the familiar sights of seeing the movable posters of the Chudley Canons, Ron's favorite quidditch team, whirling around on their broomsticks and saw an excited owl causing quite a ruckus in his cage.  
  
Breaking the silence, Ginny spoke up, "So how you've been doing Harry?" Harry looked up and stared at Ginny for a moment. He looked Ginny over and noticed that there something was different about her. He couldn't exactly point out what it was, but it was obvious that she had grown up over the recent years, and not it was just now that he noticed that she was more than Ron's little sister. Harry gaped at her for a moment longer, and then Ron nudged him in the side, bringing him back to his senses. "What's going on Mate? What are you doing here?"  
  
The eager faces of the Weasley twins widened in expression as they too waited to hear Harry speak. Harry told them how he blew up at his uncle and the fight that happened afterwards. He told them of how he magiked some things in order to disappear from the Dursley, and then that Moody and Lupin brought him over to Ms. Figg's house. Harry watched as they listened in baited breath at everything was telling them. He finished with the last events that happened at the Dursleys' and the rest of the Weasley's howled in laughter at the half-transfigured form of a skunk with walrus teeth and bubble-gum hair. Harry looked at them for a moment, but then bowled over in a fit of laughter because that was an image he would not be likely to forget.  
  
After a short time had passed, Harry and the others began to wonder what sort of things were being discussed downstairs. The twins disappeared with a sudden pop, and then reappeared a few moments later with a mischievous curl on their lips. They handed Harry a pair of what seemed to be extendable ears, Harry's face broadened into an impish grin, followed by a similar one on Ron's face.  
  
Ginny voiced some doubt, "Don't you think Mum would have put up an Imperturbable Charm?"  
  
Fred looked at her incredulously, "Not you too Ginny."  
  
Ginny hoisted herself up definiantly and retorted, "I'm nothing like the git Percy. It's just that don't you think Mum would be used to you having those by now and put one up to where we couldn't hear anything."  
  
George smiled proudly, "Ginny, no worries. We've made some improvements to these that no one knows about where they can get through almost any imperturbable charm. We also have these." He pulled out a pair of muggle looking joke glasses where eyes with springs bug out. "These are one of our latest creations. They are extendable eyes."  
  
Ron looked at his brothers with mock surprise. The twins smirked at their brother and pocketed the funny looking glasses and chided together, "So shall we go?"  
  
All of them filed out of Ron's room and quietly headed down the stairs. "Okay, go." Fred whispered, and the skinny worm-like apparatuses began snaking before them. As they continued to walk down the steps, they heard muffled whispers of the adults, "…so what's going to happen to Harry now? …He can't go back to the Dursleys…I can't believe that happened…" The voices trailed to silence as they heard a creak on the steps from the children coming down the steps. "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. " I TOLD YOU LOT TO WAIT UPSTAIRS!" She let out a frustrated sigh, and then quickly turned to Harry. "Harry dear, please come over here. We were just discussing what happened earlier. I'm so sorry dear," she said as she roughly threw her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
Suddenly, someone shot out from the fireplace, and there, before them, stood an anxious looking Mr. Weasley.


	5. Ministry Mayhem

Chapter 5 Ministry Mayhem  
  
Molly hurried over to her husband and began to brush him off. An awkward silence filled the room before Mr. Weasley spoke facing Harry, "Harry you have a hearing tomorrow at the Ministry of Magic for the use of underage wizardry."  
  
Harry's heart sunk. Lupin placed a reassuring grip on Harry's shoulder. Everyone stood awkwardly for a moment then a quiet voice could be heart, "But I never got a letter…"  
  
"That's because Dumbledore got wind of it immediately, and he's been dealing with Fudge and the Wizengamot all day. The entire ministry is in an uproar, and Fudge has something up his sleeve for you and Dumbledore. We're not sure what it is, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow." He sighed grimly.  
  
Harry's face dropped, and he didn't even pay any attention as everyone was ushered upstairs and went to bed. He lay exhausted in his bed watching blurred shadows move around the room until he drifted into an uneasy sleep. Harry awoke the next morning and noticed Ron was still sleeping soundly as his snores filled the room. He groggily stood up, put his glasses on, and rummaged through some of things and pulled out a pair of robes. Then he headed down stairs to see Lupin sitting at a table sipping some coffee and Mrs. Weasley busying herself in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"M-morning," Harry yawned as he took a place next to Lupin at the table. Lupin glanced at Harry, "How you holding up?"  
  
"Fine," he muttered. Lupin arched an eyebrow and was about to say something but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley who placed a plate full of bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, toast and muffins before Harry. She smiled at him sadly and said, "Eat up dear. You are going to need to keep up your strength today."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
"We'll get through this," Lupin said giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll be all over soon."  
Harry didn't know what to say but managed to ask, "How are we getting there?"  
"Ah yes," Lupin looked thoughtful. "I suppose we'll get there by a portkey."  
Right on cue, Mr. Weasley walked in with a tattered rubber duck. "This should take us just outside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Remus and Moody will be escorting you. Don't worry Harry. Amelia Bones will be handling your case, and she's on our side." He added with a slight smile.  
  
The rest of the morning went by quietly. When it was time to go, Moody appeared only moments before. The rubber duck glowed a misty blue. The three wizards out their hands on the item and disappeared in a swirl of color and reappeared with a faint .  
  
Harry became lost in thought as he stood there. He began to remember his trial from last year where he was tried by a full court. He remembered hearing about different floors and offices in the ministry, but then his thoughts went to the last time he was at the ministry. It was only a few months ago that there in the Department of Mysteries that Voldemort was made public knowledge with many ministry officials seeing him. A surge of anger went through his veins as he thought about Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, and other close to him like Umbridge…and Percy. His thoughts cycled to seeing Voldemort's battle with Dumbledore and Voldemort possessing him. An uneasy feeling overcame him as he thought about Sirius, but it was quickly replaced by hatred. He recalled when he tried the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, but it only did a minor work on her. She told him, 'you need to mean it, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain." He knew he wanted to avenge Sirius, but Bellatrix called that 'righteous anger.' He needed to really want to hurt her…to enjoy it. After a few months of brewing over Sirius' death, he wanted to see if it would work now.  
  
Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder quickly bringing him out of his thoughts. Harry wearily looked up at the old telephone booth while Lupin looked at him curiously. "It'll be alright Harry. I promise," he spoke quietly. Harry looked up at Remus and smiled lightly; he was glad to have the last marauder, his father's best friend, and Sirius' too, with him right now.  
  
After going through the registration process for security, Harry took in the sight once more of the spectacular hall before him. Lupin and Tonks quickly ushered Harry past a gawking crowd of wizards and other creatures just standing there. They headed towards the golden gates where they retrieved their wands. As they went through the gates, none other then joyous looking Minister Fudge greeted them. He took out his hand and shook Harry's vigorously, "So glad you my boy. I see you got yourself into a bit of trouble, but we'll work that all out." Harry just stood there with his mouth open and a gaze of utter shock. Moody and Lupin wore similar puzzled looks. Fudge looked at them condescendingly and turned his gaze back to Harry. "Yes well," he stammered awkwardly. "There are some things we need to discuss before we, erm, handle this underage wizardry business." Harry continued to look dumbstruck and confused as this man, who over the past few years made him out to be an incapable unbalanced, attention-seeker liar. This man who tried every way possible to have Harry expelled and wand snapped, was standing before him as if he was his lawyer trying to be nice as if none of their other confrontations had happened. He spoke in a voice of forced politeness, but was making a big show nonetheless. Fudge said, "Follow me Harry," and grabbed his wrist to lead the way.  
  
Lupin placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder to hold him back and spoke in a low dangerous tone, "He will not be going anywhere except to his hearing where Dumbledore awaits him and me."  
  
"Ay yes…Dumbledore. Harry will be along shortly, but I, as Minister of Magic, have direct influence in deciding the fate of young Harry here, and it would be in his best interest for me to speak to him right now. ALONE," he added in a final tone. Fudge looked please with himself, as he cut off the werewolf from speaking and signaled for Harry to follow him. Harry through an exasperated glance towards Remus as he slowly trailed after Fudge.  
  
Fudge lead him past the fountain and many golden statues till he came to an abrupt stop before a door that had dark rigid paneling with carved symbols that Harry didn't recognize. He followed Fudge into the room. It was pretty plain compared to what he saw upon entering the ministry, but he looked on curiously at all the shelves filled with jars of odd-looking ingredients. It looked like a large potion's cabinet in Snape's dungeon. He turned his gaze to Fudge who was busy pouring cups of tea. He forcibly placed one into Harry's hand and politely said, "Here. Drink. It'll help you relax." Remembering his meetings in Umbridge's office, he awkwardly declined and placed his cup on the desk Fudge was now sitting behind. Fudge slightly frowned but gestured for Harry to take a seat.  
  
Harry slumped in the chair and looked warily at the person sitting before him. "Erm, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Fudge's eyes lighted up," Uhm yeah…about that…you see Harry, I have talked to Dumbledore about things and he explained the circumstances. As you can see with Dumbledore and with me…oh yes anyways." He rambled, "When it comes to you Harry, the whole wizarding world can seem to take a blind eye." Harry made to stand shocked and stammered, "But what about last year…" Fudge interrupted quickly, "Well…yes…that…we can all be wrong sometimes. You understand that don't you Harry?"  
  
Before Harry could respond, he continued, "Well after discussions with Dumbledore, I think it's important for you to leave Pivet Drive, and I will personally see to it that we find you an acceptable place to live." Harry's head was spinning. Did he hear right? Could he finally leave the Dursleys'? He blinked twice; his mind still in shock. All of his angry feelings seemed to disappear at that moment, but was quickly brought back to reality when hustled noises of reporters came bargaining through the door with camera lights going off every second blinding him as he stumbled backwards to the floor. Cornelius Fudge was positively beaming as he rushed over to Harry's side. One reporter shouted, "Minister Fudge, could you tell us what's happening with the Potter boy's hearing?" "What's happening?" another reporter chimed in. Fudge draped his arm around Harry's shoulder and proudly took the lime light. "It has been brought to me attention about the ill-treatment this boy has been forced to undergo by his muggle relatives under Dumbledore's care." Many excited whispers erupted at this but Fudge triumphantly pressed on, "It has been discovered that young Harry here used underage wizardry to protect himself from his guardians. Because magic was used in self-defense, no hearing will be necessary, as I take it upon myself to personally pardon him." Several quick murmurs, and he again continued, "The nature of this news has also has also brought something up that needs to be addressed. The suffering this boy has had to face…" he paused and right on cue, looked pityingly at Harry who seemed to be in a state of shock, then  
Continued, "…is not something that should be taken lightly for 'the boy who lived.'" Many heads nodded earnestly in agreement. "It is my intention as Minister of Magic to right this terrible wrong and place him in a wizarding home." He leaned in towards Harry and said, "Throughout the years, I have gotten to know this boy. He has become as a son to me, and it pains me to see that this boy suffered so much needlessly under the care of someone we all have blindly trusted over these many years."  
  
Just then Dumbledore appeared, followed by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks came in and watched from a crammed corer at the scene before them. The throng of people stepped aside allowing Dumbledore and the others to the front of the crowd. Harry finally regaining his wits moved over to Remus and the others while Fudge smiled, maliciously. He again addressed the crowd, "This," he pointed at Dumbledore, "this wizard here is the reason why 'the boy who lived' has suffered so much." There were a few more gasps and man excited murmurs. With a triumphant smile, he accused, "Do you deny placing him in the care of these muggles?"  
  
Dumbledore made no sign of searching for an explanation. He let out a slow sigh and simply stated, "No."  
  
Fudge practically jumped with glee, "Aha….we need to decide now upon the new living arrangements of Harry Potter."  
  
"Ahh, I see you Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore finally agree on something," stated Amelia Bones as she strode into the front of the room past the group of reporters and then added, "But that is to be decided in a different setting. Don't you agree Minister?"  
  
Fudge glared at her for a moment before spluttering out, "What? Why yes, of course."  
  
Amelia Bones smiled at Dumbledore and the others, and then rounded on Fudge, "Oh and Minister Fudge, next time you decide to cancel a hearing, please let the judge know beforehand." Fudge's face began to swell as he stormed out. She ordered Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody to usher out the crowd of people and reporters.


End file.
